Rumbelle: Lustful Desire
by beatles.victoriasbcglobal.net
Summary: Rumple gives Belle a massage but it leads to something more...


**Lustful Desire**

Rumple was standing in Belle's doorway, outside of her room, staring at his beloved Belle. He couldn't stop staring at her. Every night before she went to bed, she'd always be brushing her long wavy dark brown hair. Rumple could watch her for hours if he could, especially from what she was wearing. She was dressed in a see-through ivory night dress to where he could see her curves. It made his mouth water and to where it was making his cock hard. He couldn't contain himself anymore. Belle had already taken her nightly bath and already was ready to relax in her bed. Belle didn't see him at first but when she turned and looked at him, her heart jumped.

"Oh Rumple, you scared me." Belle said.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you." Rumple said. He started walking towards her.

She looked at him and noticed that the outline of his cock was very noticeable through is leather pants. She gasped as he touched her silky-smooth hair. She loved it whenever he touched her hair, it felt little tingles all inside her. Then he stared going down around towards her neck, massaging her neck as she closed her eyes. He loved her neck.

"That feels so good." She said in a small voice.

She leaned her head back, Rumple could see her breasts from his angle. As he moved down towards her back, she let out a quiet moan. The way she moaned added to his arousal and making his cock even harder. He loved it when she moaned. Belle was getting aroused by Rumple's touch. She took his hand and walked over to her bed where she could have her entire back massaged.

"I hope you don't mind." She asked him as she took off her nightgown. Rumple had butterflies in his stomach as her naked body was facing him, laying on her bed. Rumple couldn't take it anymore but he had to contain himself. He wanted Belle to feel good in everywhere possible. She looked so beautiful from behind. Every soft thick curve down her back to her round ass and down her long legs; it made him so hard that he just wanted to take her. He wanted every inch, every part of her to belong to him.

As he stared using a little bit of her coconut oil, massaging down her back and her waist. He loved the way coconut oil smelled on her, especially when she uses it for her hair and her skin. She let out little moans every time he made his way down towards her back and more towards her pussy and down her legs. She was getting so wet that she just wanted him to turn her around and just take her. She wanted to take his cock in her mouth and just give it to him.

"That feels so good Rumple. I love the way you touch my right there." She cooed to him.

"My pleasure my love, my pleasure." He cooed back at her, making his way up.

He could tell that she was aroused because her could smell her scent. He leaned over towards her upper back and gave her a gentle kiss. Belle was so aroused by this point, she wanted him to massage her all over. Rumple started to slowly undress as he didn't want to use any magic around her. He continued to kiss and lick up and down her back, then he was moving lower and lower down her pussy. He could smell her arousal as he opened her pussy more so that he could taste her. Belle let out a loud moan as he tasted her. He slowly stroked his cock up and down as he wanted to be in her. He loved the way she tasted. He flicked his tongue back and forth against her clit. It felt so amazing for Belle that he found her G-Spot.

"Oh God! Eat that pussy. You like eating my pussy, don't you?" She cooed.

"Yes, I do. You taste so good." He whispered at her.

He turned her on her back towards him with her legs spread completely open as he continued to eat her. Rumple then inserted two fingers inside his Belle as she moaned. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted to give him all of what he had given her.

She sat up and slowly crawled towards him. She lightly pushed him on the bed so that he landed on his back. He was fully erect and Belle wanted his big cock in her mouth. She took his cock in her mouth and sucked back and forth. Her spit covered down his cock as she gently played with his balls. Belle looked up at Rumple with her big blue eyes as he looked at her. She wanted that eye-to-eye contact with him.

Before Rumple new it, Belle's ass was in his face while still giving him head as Rumple's face was eating her again. This was new for them and he couldn't get enough. She continued to suck him as he could taste her. Her nipples were so hard it made her yearn him. Belle then slowly turned around and got on top of him. He lightly spanked her on her round ass as he playfully slapped his cock against her pussy.

"I want you. I need you. Make love to me." She whispered in his ear as she yearned for him.

He did as what he told and slid his cock inside her. She felt so wet and tight. Belle wanted to be in control this time as she started very slow and then sped up the pace. He liked it when she was in control. He grabbed her right breast and sucked on it as she continued to ride him. Her pace was getting faster and faster.

"Fuck me. Fuck that tight pussy!" She told him.

He continued to make passionate love as Belle put her big breasts in Rumple's face, begging him suck on them. He continued to pound to her as she screamed and moaned for him. He was passionately kissing her as she kept riding him. The bed was hitting the wall as Belle moaned louder and louder. Belle loved to hear Rumple moan. It aroused her even more. She got on her feet while still riding him as he took charge pounding her.

"Oh, gods yes, you're going make me cum like that.

"Yes… yes… yes!" He could feel her tense up as she climaxed.

"You make me cum so good. I love the way you fuck my pussy." She cooed in his hear.

"Your pussy feels so good, wet and tight." He cooed at her back as he continued kissing her.

Rumple then turned her on her side as he slid his cock back inside her. He pounder deep inside her as he lowered his right hand to play with her clit. He wanted to make her cum again. He was madly in love with his beautiful Belle.

"Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me." He gently begged her.

Sharing passionate kisses, he continued to make sweet love to her. Belle was close to Cumming again. As he continued to pound her, Rumple watched as Belle was reaching for her orgasm.

"Oh, my god! You're gonna make cum again! You're gonna make me fuckin cum!"

He could feel her orgasm as she squirted all over his cock. She had never squirted before so Rumple didn't know what was happening.

"Oh shit, that feels so good! You love the way my pussy feels when I squirt all over that big cock." She said.

"Fuck, yes I do. I love the way your pussy feels." He moaned back.

Belle played with her pussy as Rumple sucked on her breast. He continued to make passionate love to her. Every inch of her body and she was all his. Belle wanted to taste herself on Rumple so she took Rumples cock into her mouth and gave it all to him. She licked and sucked his balls, flicking her tough at the tip of his cock. He looked upon those beautiful blue eyes as continued to lick and suck him.

She lathered up her juices as he slowly climbed on top of her. Teasing her as he slid his cock up and down her wet pussy while sharing a passionate kiss. Rumple lined his cock in as he made love her once more. He wanted to make her cum again just like before. He wanted to make her scream with pleasure. He lifted her legs up more so he could go deeper into her as she spread her legs even more. Belle was on the verge of orgasm. Rumple could feel her getting wetter and wetter as Belle spread her legs wider for him.

"Oh gods, I'm going to cum again, you're going to make me cum." She said to him.

"Fuck… I want to cum in your pussy so bad." He cooed at her back.

"I want you to cum in my pussy. Can do that for me?" She said as she looked at him.

"You want to me to cum in your pussy?" He asked her.

"Yes…cum in my pussy, I want to creampie my little pussy!"

She screamed with pleasure as she reached her orgasm.

As Belle orgasmed, Rumple creamed her as he let out an ungodly groan. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out. They shared a passionate kiss as he pulled out. He moved up next to her and she turned to face him. He nuzzled her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. Rumple was gently stroking his hand up and down Belle's inner thigh. He looked down and he could see that his seed was slowly leaking out of her. It was the first time that he came inside her and he loved it. They both laid there in her bed trying to catch their breaths. Belle then laid down on his bare muscular chest as Rumple hailed her on his arms.

"I love you." She cooed at him.

"I love you too." He cooed back at her.

They shared one last kiss before dreading off to sleep.


End file.
